


We Said No Strings Attached

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, No Strings Attached, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Coital, Swearing, Treat, Whispers in the Dark, catching feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: A whisper in the dark can change everything
Relationships: Faith Lehane>Buffy Summers, Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Flash With Benefits





	We Said No Strings Attached

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calenlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenlily/gifts).



> Much thanks to my beta, Cinnamongirl!
> 
> Your prompts grabbed me, so I just had to write you a treat! :D
> 
> Prompts: _One sided, catching feelings and keeping it to yourself so this doesn’t stop, Character A knows they’re more invested and are lying to themselves about being okay with that, fwb, We said no strings attached but..._

“God, I love you!”

The words are whispered, out of her mouth before she can censor them, riding on a wave of endorphins and emotion and “fuck, we survived again!”

Not quiet enough; she’s heard. “What?” she jerks back.

“Hmm?” Neither confirm, nor deny. Pretend it didn’t happen. Make her think she’s hearing things. Maybe her own subconscious is trying to tell her something. Hey, a girl could hope.

“Hey, we talked about this.”

“I know.” Though, of course, _we_ never talked about it. _She_ talked about it all the time, but she never _listened_. Until, of course, a reverent whisper in the dark just had to catch her ear. So many other things she conveniently ignored, but this she just had to hear. Refused to listen to a word during training but had ears like a fucking… bat... or something during sex. What kind of animal had good hearing? Not that it mattered.

“We had a deal: No L word. No emotions. No commitment.”

“I know.”

“You said you could handle that. I agreed to this only because you said you could handle it.”

“I _know_ ”

She sits up, frowning. The sheet slides down her body in a way that should be fucking illegal, and the post-coital cuddling is now definitely over. “We can’t- no one can find out about this. This is just… a _thing_ that happens sometimes; no strings attached.”

“I know! We aren’t a couple; this isn't a relationship. God forbid you ruin your reputation by being seen with _me_. If anyone finds out, we both deny it. If anyone sees us, some vamp ripped your clothes off and then you tripped and fell and landed on me. I _know_.”

A frown creases her beautiful forehead, but she’s upset, not sad. Of fucking course she’s not sad; she can take or leave this. She’s the one treating it like a fucking _favor_! “If you knew, then why’d you say it?”

“People say crazy shit right after they orgasm; you should know that. Do you know how many men propose after sex and then regret it? Endorphins and… and whatever! It’s a very real phenomenon.” Which is probably true. Almost definitely. It would explain her own stupid proclamation, at least, when she _does_ know better.

She’s silent for a long moment, staring off into the darkness. Finally she sighs. “I don’t think this is working out after all. Maybe we should stop.”

 _Fuck!_ Okay, she has to act cool. Pretend her heart isn’t breaking right now. This is just a convenient, mutually pleasurable way to pass the time; so what if it ends? “I mean, that’s your prerogative. I thought you were enjoying yourself, but I’m certainly not going to chain you to the bed to keep you here.” Maybe she’ll remember how much fun they had that time with the chains. Maybe she’ll change her mind.

Something passes through her eyes, and maybe that is remembrance, but more likely suspicion at the ease of her capitulation. Still, a girl could hope for a last minute reprieve. Finally, she nods slowly. “Yeah, I think that would be for the best.”

Fuck. “Well, you do you. I guess… literally, now. Whatever you’ve gotta do.” She prays she comes across as her formerly cool self, and not a completely lovestruck idiot. That’s possible, right?

“Yeah, okay. Okay. Fine.” She gets up quickly and starts searching in the dark for her clothes.

Turning on a light might be the courteous thing to do, but fuck being courteous right now. “So I’ll see you tomorrow for training, or would it be too weird for you?”

“No, not weird for me at all. Training tomorrow.” Her voice is muffled as she tugs on her shirt, but is it wishful thinking to hear a hint of sorrow in it?

In moments she’s dressed enough and out the door, just a silhouette against the stark orange light of the motel parking lot as it haloes her blonde hair, and a lingering hint of perfume.

“Fuck.”


End file.
